


Breathe

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in their lives. A very intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

 _As all the walls come tumbling down_

 _Closer than I've ever felt before_

 _And I know and you know there's no need for words right now_

 _Cause I can feel you breathe_

 _It's washing over me_

 _Suddenly I'm melting into you_

 _There's nothing left to prove_

 _Baby, all we need is just to be_

 _Caught up in the touch_

 _The slow and steady rush_

 _Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?_

 _I can feel you breathe_

 _Just breathe..._

 

"Breathe," Sean whispered against Elijah's lips. "Breathe, baby."  He lay atop Elijah's naked body, his hands loosely wrapped around Elijah's forearms as they stretched out  above his head.  He felt Elijah inhale, the slow rise and fall of his chest echoed by the slight opening of his mouth as it pressed against Sean's.

As he exhaled Sean gasped and a sharp, aching jolt of desire shot through his groin. The gasp pulled Elijah's breath into his mouth and Sean felt mind and body melt into a pool of molten longing. More than sexual desire... the feeling was one of complete and rapturous absorption into another. _Breath is life_ ,' Sean thought. ' _His life inside me... part of me.'_

He whimpered, leaning on his knees as he straddled Elijah, thrusting, then slowly withdrawing only to once again enter him, filling him in a slow, measured stroke which was calculated to bring Elijah to the very peak of passion only to leave him there, gasping for more. Sean's yearning expanded as he felt his hardness slide deep into the hot core of Elijah's body until he trembled, aching, on the raw edge of release and he bit down hard on his lower lip in a desperate attempt to regain control.

He would never truly possess Elijah; he knew that full well. That bright, tempestuous spirit could not be owned... could barely be contained. And yet Sean knew, too, that as much as Elijah would ever belong to anyone, he belonged to Sean. Though many years had passed since he been Sam to Elijah's Frodo, the love that evolved between them on the set of their famous trilogy had not faded. It had, in fact, grown stronger and more inviolable with every passing year.

They each had others who were important to them. Sean loved his wife and daughters deeply, and Elijah had girlfriends who meant the world to him. They loved these others with a warm and tender devotion but the love they felt for each other was the most transcendent emotion either of them had ever experienced.

They seldom discussed it. It was too rare and precious a thing to trust to the inadequacies of speech. Moreover, there were no words that could describe it. The closest that either of them came was when Sean, lost in passion and buried deep within Elijah's body would press his lips to Elijah's ear, and gasp in a broken whisper: _Sacred... sacred._ Elijah's only response at such times was a quick, sobbing inhale and a convulsive tightening of his arms as they grasped Sean's body. But it was enough. That one word evoked memories that touched them on levels too deeply emotional to be borne.

But this was hardly unusual for either of them when they were together. Sean was frequently stunned by the impact that Elijah had on him. Just being in the same room with him, watching him talk with others, the sound of his sigh when he didn't think anyone was listening, the inadvertent brush of their arms as they walked side-by-side, the sight of Elijah's profile as they watched a movie together. These seemingly simple moments were enough to leave him speechless with a love and longing that lifted him far beyond the physical. It seemed more akin to the sudden burst of awareness that one had at times of intense inner awakening. Such moments were life altering in ways that Sean couldn't even begin to calculate. They left him feeling that he had been... somehow...  touched by an angel. He would not have called it a ' _religious_ ' feeling, but he also knew at the deepest core of his being that it was the closest he would ever come to understanding what was most divine within himself.

His journey with Elijah was on a different path than the one he walked with anyone else. And though his life with his family satisfied him immensely, he was never quite as _alive_ with them as he was when he was with the young actor who had stolen his heart. And even though he hated their separations, he also had to admit their time apart fueled the fire of their passion more powerfully than any aphrodisiac and made their joining an experience that was so much more than mere lovemaking.

Elijah sparked his skin like a thousand lightning bolts. But more than that, he sparked Sean's _mind_. And at times like this, when their naked bodies were pressed together and the desire was at its most frenzied, he felt them melt into each other in a fusion so complete that he lost all sense of _self_.  He was nothing, in this moment, outside of what he became when they were one.

His breath caught in a sob as his body trembled on the brink of release, and he bit down again on his lip, using all his strength to stave it off, to hold this moment when he trembled on the raw threshold of passion. To hold it. To contain it. To... _remember_ it.

He could see little through his tears. But he heard the harsh rush of Elijah's breath. He felt his legs wrap around him and tighten, pressing him even closer. He knew Elijah was close. Nearly there. Nearly ready.  Sean could feel it. He could taste it. He was intensely aware of Elijah's every movement. Every sound he made, every whimper was a language which Sean understood on the deepest, most intimate levels. Even the taste of his skin send a clear message coursing through Sean's veins. _Oh, yes! God, YES!_ Sean thought in anguished desire. _Jesus, let me... let me..._ He yearned to bring his lover to a shattering release. Longed to feel him pulse as ripples of ecstasy jolted him, leaving him shaken and trembling.

Sean eased back, looking into Elijah's eyes, locking their gaze as his hand dropped, grasped, stroked... stroked again... stroked harder... stroked faster as his thumb moved in a slow circle around the tip. He smiled as Elijah's eyes slowly closed, his body undulating, rippling under Sean's, arching toward him to take Sean even more deeply inside him.

Sean's head dipped. He leaned on one hand inching lower until his mouth touched Elijah's ear, his body still rocking in a steady rhythm. "I love you," he whispered throatily. "Jesus, Elijah, I love you so much!"

Elijah gasped and arched beneath him, and Sean's lips quickly captured his mouth, kissing him with a fierce and urgent passion. His hand moved faster. Elijah was too close to stop now. Too close to slow down. His body was flushed with need and Sean could see droplets of sweat dotting his forehead. He was crying out and whimpering, thrusting himself into Sean's hand, impaling himself on Sean's throbbing hardness. "Let me!" Sean moaned against his mouth. "Oh god, Elijah. Please."

Elijah gasped again and Sean felt bitten-off fingernails drag down his back. A shrill cry poured from Elijah's throat and his body clenched in a massive spasm as he came. His eyes were shut, his neck arched back dragging his lips from Sean's and yet another hoarse cry reached Sean's ears as Elijah's body shuddered and tightened again and again in rapture.

"Yes!" Sean choked in ecstasy. "Yes!" Nearly sobbing he pressed his face to Elijah's throat and surrendered the last vestige of his self-control, drowning in the first incredible waves of pleasure. No holding back now. He felt himself dissolve into his young lover, losing himself in this blinding, pulsing moment of ecstatic release. "Oh god, Elijah," he moaned, feeling his body shudder again and again in rapture as Elijah spilled himself into his hand.

"Sweet Jesus," Elijah breathed, his body still jolted with spasms which squeezed and milked Sean's still throbbing hardness, wrenching cry after cry from Sean's throat.

For a long time they trembled together, naked skin against naked skin, unable to speak or even think. Finally, still lost in pleasure so intense it seemed it would never stop, Sean turned with Elijah still clasped in his arms. His  half-hard erection was still buried deep within his lover's body, but Sean couldn't bear the thought of letting him go.

Finally Elijah smiled, his lips pressed against Sean's chest. "Let you?" he murmured. " **LET** you?"

Sean responded with tightening of his arms and a slight shake of his head.

Elijah laughed softly. "Did you get the sense that I planned to **STOP** you?" he whispered. His hand moved slowly over Sean's shoulder.

Sean hesitated for a moment. "That's not how I meant it."

Elijah leaned back wriggling a bit, easing Sean's now-deflated phallus from his body.  "Sean, what's this about?" he asked, his voice suddenly anxious. "Are you OK?"

A murmured half-laugh was Sean's only response. He dipped his head to kiss Elijah's lips, then smiled. "I'm fine," he said finally. "I'm not even sure I was talking to _you_ when I said that. More..." he shrugged. "More just asking life  to _let me_ have that moment. To _let me_ be the one to fulfill you."

Sean sighed and settled Elijah more comfortably against him, cradling Elijah's head in the crook of his arm. "Jesus," he muttered, feeling his face flush with an embarrassed blush. "A bit silly, huh?"

Elijah's fingers carded slowly through Sean's hair. "No," he said in a low voice. "Not silly at all. It feels that way to me too at times. Like we have to beg, borrow and steal to have these moments." He looked up at Sean in silence for a moment, then continued. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"The way it feels when we're like this... it's worth it, Sean. It's all worth it."

Sean nodded his head slowly and kissed Elijah's bare shoulder. For a moment he was silent, wondering if speaking his heart would make him sound too intense... too  possessive. "It thrills my soul when I make you come, Elijah," he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sean said, blushing. "You're so fucking beautiful then." He glanced quickly down at Elijah's face. "I mean, god, Elijah. Jesus, you have no idea! You're just -  I mean you're so incredibly..." He sighed again. "I can't describe it."

Elijah said nothing, but gently caressed Sean's flushed cheek. Then he whispered: "We're _one_ then. One soul. One heart. How else WOULD I look to you? You look the same to me."

Sean nestled him closer, feeling everything inside him sweeten and melt at Elijah's words. Then, goaded by that sense of inner honesty that he could never quite shake, he continued: "But... it's not only that we're 'one'," Sean whispered. "It's also that you're **MINE**!"

Elijah nodded.

"And when I say _"let me_ "I think I'm also asking YOU to let me have that one moment when you really do belong to me." He stared hard into Elijah's eyes... "... **JUST** to me!"

"I know," Elijah said.

"But do I have the right to that? To somehow 'own' you? Even for a moment?" His head dropped and his lips caressed Elijah's cheek. "Do I, Elwood?"

"At THAT particular moment," Elijah murmured, "You **DO** own me, Sean. You have to! Because at that moment in time, no one else exists for either of us." Then Elijah smiled and ruffled Sean's hair. "But only for that moment," he pointed out.  "Lest we both end up in trouble that neither of us is ready for."

Sean nodded and snuggled him close. "If I can have that moment now and then... all the rest is easier to deal with. I can live on it... like food. Like..." he looked down into his lover's beautiful face. "... like air to breathe."

Elijah nodded, his head resting comfortably in the crook of Sean's arm, already drifting toward sleep. 'Ni', night, Irish.  Glad we got that settled. Sleep now."

Sean tugged him just the tiniest bit closer and whispered: "Night night, baby." He lay quietly for a long time feeling the delicate cadence of Elijah's heart against his own... listening as his lover's breathing slowly eased into a slow, steady rhythm.

 

" _Breathe_..." Sean whispered as he slowly drifted toward sleep. " _Breathe_."


End file.
